emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2146 (31st December 1996)
Plot Ned is trying to encourage Jan to come inside when Frank arrives. He is not welcome at the Glovers and Ned tells him so. Frank offers to pay for Dave's funeral, but Ned sees this as an attempt to buy off his guilt over Dave's death and tells him to go. Mandy overhears Betty talking about someone's death in the Post Office. She collapses when she hears that it is Dave (her hero). Betty tries to comfort her, but she is hysterical. Tom asks Vic if he is going to the New Year party at the wine bar tonight. He isn't, but Kelly is interested. Betty offers to take her. Zak reflects that 1996 has been one of the worst years of his life - Nellie, Sam and Tina have all left him. He is even more depressed when Butch reminds him that he is still here. Albert asks Marlon to lend him some money for New Year. Zak challenges Albert that he and Butch can each get a woman that evening. Mandy runs in crying about Dave. The fire officer has been looking at the scene of the fire at Home Farm. Kim and Sophie arrive with James. Frank is unsympathetic towards Kim. She blames him for Dave's death. Marlon intercepts the post. Tina has sent the keys to her car back to Mandy, but Marlon decides to collect it instead. Albert follows him. Kim is moping around in the stables. The fire officer wants to speak with her. He asks her about the contents of her vanity case. It seems that the flammable liquids (perfume aerosols etc.) could have exacerbated the fire. Kim realises that she was partly to blame for Dave's death. Frank looks satisfied. Zak visits Lisa. She turns a shotgun on him. He manages to persuade her to go to the New Year's party with him with a bit of sweet talking. Frank finds a distraught Kim. He tells her that he knows that she has suffered enough now and that she can have her million pounds and go. He never wants to see her again. Kim is hysterical. She yells at Frank that she has nowhere to go. Sophie intervenes and Frank tells her that she can stay until after the holidays. Sophie comforts Kim. Marlon finds Tina's car at the station. Albert watches as he drives off. Sarah moans at Jack about the fact that they are all moving into a caravan. He suggests that they move into Annie's Cottage. Sarah thinks that that would be tactless in the circumstances. Kathy is staying with them. Biff carries Linda over the threshold of their cottage. She wants to know what Dave was doing up at Home Farm. Biff stupidly tells her and she goes storming off. Mandy is all dressed in black as she is in mourning. Butch tries to be sympathetic, but ruins it as usual. Kim is sitting in her car when Linda runs up and shouts at her. Biff tells Kim that she should have died. Kathy is determined to go home and see in the New Year in her own flat on her own as well. The Woolpack is quiet due to the party at the wine bar. Alan tells Viv and Terry to go there and enjoy themselves. The party is underway in the wine bar. Linda, Biff and Roy intend to drink to Dave's memory. Marlon tries chatting Sophie up, but she is wise to his type. Butch is grateful to her for turning Marlon down. Mandy is still dressed in black. She asks Zak if there has been any post as she is disappointed that Tina has not written. Zak is more interested in pretending to pull Lisa. Albert cannot believe it. Kim cuddles James and says sorry for everything. She is leaving. Eric is back from his holiday. He tells Seth that he met the woman of his dreams in the Phillippines. Kelly is flirting with Tom and he doesn't feel right about it. Viv finds Terry kissing a blond. Sophie is drunk and starts chatting to Butch. Marlon is jealous. Kathy arrives back, but tells everyone to carry on with the party. Vic is on his own. Butch is getting on well with a drunk Sophie. Zak watches as they snog in the kitchen. Eric cannot find his microphone to speak to everyone so he has to shout. He asks them all to toast Dave. Suddenly everyone can hear Sophie and Butch's voices from the kitchen. That is where Eric left the microphone. They all laugh as Sophie tells Butch that she fancied him as an elf. Everyone sees in the New Year. Kelly kisses Tom. Kathy is alone upstairs. She finds Dave's Christmas present to her (a gold necklace). Kim listens to the party outside Pollards before driving off. Cast Regular cast *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Albert Dingle - Bobby Knutt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *Kim Tate - Claire King *James Tate - Elliot Suckley (uncredited) *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast *Fire Officer - Phil Croft Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes